<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just right by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683580">just right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost'>milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Dinner, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to make a <a href="https://discord.gg/kQVFFFW">discord server</a> for those who like problematic Professor Layton ships. Feel free to join if you want! I'm happy to make new friends c:</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton, Hershel Layton/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to make a <a href="https://discord.gg/kQVFFFW">discord server</a> for those who like problematic Professor Layton ships. Feel free to join if you want! I'm happy to make new friends c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chair dragged across the lush carpet floor. Hershel smiled down at Luke. "Are you ready to eat, dear boy?" He asked. Luke nodded and sat down in the chair. He smiled at Hershel. Hershel walked across to his side and sat down. He pushed himself in and positioned himself upright. Luke softly giggled at him.</p><p>"How have you been tonight, darling?" Luke asked, tilting his head to the side. "Never better. I enjoy spending time with my boy." Hershel replied. Luke beamed. "I'm glad." He responded. A smile spread across Hershel's lips. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Luke replied warmly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>